Old Friends, New Friends
by haveyouwalkedwithawarlock
Summary: Tessa meets Jace and Alec for the first time at Magnus's apartment. Sorry, I'm really bad at these but please give it a go. First fic so pretty please reveiw! I will love you forever. Short, one chapter, kind of fluffy, kind of sad. Warning, may contain CP2 spoilers!


Magnus and Alec were sitting in the apartment, arms around each other, watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model when the doorbell rang. Magnus

untangled himself from Alec to answer the door and came back a minute later with Jace trailing behind him.

"Jace? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Alec said immediately, rising from the leather couch.

Jace smiled in reply, "Calm down, Alec. Everything's fine. I just came here to see if you guys wanted to come to dinner with me and Clary."

"Why didn't you just call then?" Magnus asked a little too sharply, as if Jace had just interrupted something more than Tanya falling over on the T.V.

"Well, I actually just wanted to get out of the Institute, to be honest," Jace replied, surprising Alec. Jace was never honest, or at least not to other people,

"Izzy keeps on harassing me about everything. She even yelled at me because I need a haircut, By the Angel. And there's a Silent Brother talking to Maryse so

I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

"Silent Brother? Who? Why was he there?" Alec asked curiously.

"I think it was Brother Zachariah, but does it really matter? I don't know why he was there but it seemed important because he looked upset, or as upset as

they can look."

Magnus sighed slightly at the mention of the Brother. "Is something wrong?" Alec asked, concerned.

"No, nothing. It's just that… Nevermind. Jace, sit down then. Do you want a drink?"

"I'll take a coffee if it isn't too much trouble." Magnus clicked his fingers and three coffees flew into the room, fresh from the café from down the street.

"You know you should really pay for those." Alec muttered, making Magnus laugh.

"Since when did you care about Mundie's, Alec?" Jace sniggered.

"I…" Alec started but he was cut-off midsentence by the doorbell ringing for a second time. Sighing again, Magnus walked to the door and opened it. In the

hallway was a brown-haired girl about the same age as Jace, wearing tight jeans and a plain sweater. She looked like a completely ordinary mundane.

"Magnus," she said quietly and hugged him tightly. Magnus looked completely surprised but not altogether uncomfortable. "It's been a long time." The girl

looked over Magnus's shoulder to see Jace and Alec staring at her in confusion.

"Too long, Tessa, too long."

*****Tessa's POV*****

Tessa smiled at the familiar face of Magnus, however slightly different covered in glittery make-up. Looking over Magnus's shoulder she saw two boys looking

at her in confusion, one with black hair and one with pure gold. The golden headed boy looking slightly cooler than the other, she noticed, had the exact same

coloured eyes as her son, James. Sadness shot through her at the thought of James, but purer pain shot through her when she looked at the black-haired boy.

His eyes were the exact same colour as Will's. _Will_. Tessa thought she might cry out in pain and longing but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't think you would have company. I shall return later then." Tessa said in her old fashioned English accent. Even through the years of

travelling and living in different places, she still managed to keep it. She turned to leave but Magnus grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No, please, stay. I want you to meet some people." He led her into the apartment and into the sitting room with the two boys seated on separate couches.

The room was decorated very modern. Black leather couches, glass coffee tables and a wide-screen television filled up the black and white room. "Tessa, I

want you to meet Alec Lightwood, my boyfriend," Magnus said, motioning to the black-haired boy who up-close so resembled Will. _Lightwood, _Tessa thought,

_probably a descendant of Cecily and Gabriel. And me. _"And Jace Herondale, Alec's parabatai." Magnus motioned the golden haired boy. No wonder he had James'

eyes, he was related to him.

Tessa nodded to both boys. "He looks so much like Will." She said to Magnus. Magnus looked at her with sad eyes, nodded and put his arm around her.

"Alec, Jace, this is an old friend of mine, Tessa Starkweather. She is in fact related to both of you." Tessa gave Magnus a look of displeasure. Magnus always

did like to make a big bang.

The two boys looked at her in surprise. "Hello. Yes, I know it may be a bit surprising but it's true. I was once married to a Herondale," At the mention of Will,

Tessa's eyes started to water but she refused to cry. Not in front of everyone, anyway. "And my sister-in-law married a Lightwood."

Jace stood and shook Tessa's hand, followed by Alec, doing the same. Tessa had grown used to shaking hands like a gentleman but it still surprised her. She

looked at Magnus and said, "I see old habits die hard. Still associating with the same bunch."

Magnus laughed, "And there is a Fairchild involved as well. It's like old times. All we need is Jem to make it a party." Tessa smiled slightly, the pain had never

really stopped when it came to remembering her old life, the only other time she spoke about it was with Jem at Blackfriars Bridge. "Do sit down Tessa, would

you like a drink?"

"Yes, a tea will be lovely, thank you."

"I have to say, I'm quite surprised to see you here," Magnus said while a tea tray set for one zoomed into the sitting room. "Why the visit?"

"I have been travelling around again, after we met in Idris, and I found myself back in New York. I decided that since I'm here, I might as well visit you. I was

going to visit my old apartment but it looks like they tore is down and replaced it with a, um, pleasure centre." Tessa answered awkwardly.

Magnus smiled slightly, "Yes, things have indeed changed since then."

"I'm sorry, but did you say you were related to us?" Jace interrupted.

"Yes, I may not look it but I am one hundred and forty six years old. I am a warlock so I am immortal. I also know that there is only one Herondale remaining so

that makes me your great great great grandmother. And, as I said before, my sister in-law married a Lightwood, so that makes me related to Alec" She said sadly.

"Wow, but what's your warlock mark?" Jace asked, his eyes flicking to Magnus, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his fingertips touching, watching

Tessa. Clearly he was waiting for her to break down in tears at the mention of her old life but she refused to. She had started to heal from the pain of loss

years ago and she wasn't going to let it take over now.

"I don't have one because my mother was a Shadowhunter, however," She said before Jace could interrupt, "She did not have any marks so somehow I

managed to survive birth. That also meant that unlike other warlocks, I could have children, hence why you are here." Magnus snorted.

"Who did you say I looked like?" Alec said, speaking for the first time since Tessa had walked in.

"My husband, William Herondale. It is amazing how much you two look alike. Especially your eyes, the exact same shade." Tessa replied, slightly dreamlike,

remembering Wills' eyes looking at her, half-amused, half-agitated after she threw a jug at him. "I'm sorry; this must be very strange for you. You probably

have no clue what I'm chatting about."

"Actually, I do." Alec replied, looking straight at Magnus, his eyes questioning. "Camille Belcourt mentioned him once."

"Camille's still around is she? It really is like old times, isn't it?" Tessa laughed airily, although goose bumps rose on her arms at the memory of changing into

Camille and seeing her brother being whipped by De Quincey.

"Wait, so how do you guys know each other then?" Jace asked.

"Back when I lived in England, this young lady and her friends from the London Institute dragged me into their Shadowhunter business, just like you guys have

done, and we became friends. Although I don't usually make friends with Shadowhunter. Anyway, I helped them out of a sticky situation."

"You could say that." Tessa answered back, remembering Mortmain and his clockwork creatures, the Infernal Devices as Henry called them.

Alec was still staring at Magnus, "So you said that Will was your husband." He asked Tessa. Jace was looking at him questioningly and Magnus was looking at

him as if warning him to stop.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tessa answered politely although she wanted to change the subject immediately.

"No reason." Alec replied, finally looking at Tessa. He smiled tightly, "I have to go, anyway, my mother told me come home earlier tonight anyway. Jace, are you

coming?"

Jace nodded and shook Tessa's hand, "Wonderful to meet you. I hope this won't be the last time we meet." And he left, following Alec out the door. An

awkward silence followed with Magnus staring after Alec and Jace.

Magnus tore his eyes away from the door and broke the silence saying, "Have you heard from Jem lately? Apparently he is in the New York Institute right now."

"No, and you know that he can't speak with me, it's against the rules." Tessa replied, lying through her teeth. She had spoken to Jem the week previously, on

Blackfriars Bridge. He had seemed strange, like he was keeping something from her, something big. Maybe it had something to do with the upcoming war that

had Downworld buzzing.

"Yes, I know but you were never one to follow the rules now were you?" Magnus said jokingly.

"Very funny. As I recall, you were the one who helped get Charlotte and the others to Cardir Idris against the Consuls orders. Not to mention helping make a

Portal that could have gone terribly wrong." Tessa replied teasingly.

"I did what I had to do to save you and Will, although you two were having a pretty good time without us." Magnus let the sentence hang between them while

Tessa blushed at the memory of Magnus finding her and Will naked in Mortmain's mountain lair.

"I miss him." Tessa said abruptly.

"I know you do. I could tell from the look on your face when you saw Alec."

"I thought the pain would stop by now, but everything reminds me of him. I can't go back to England without breaking down. And now, I've met the only family

that I have left. One person is left in the Herondale bloodline. How can that be?"

"I know, but you still have me. You still have Jem nearby. And, although it is hard to believe, but Church is even around." Tessa laughed.

"That cat always hated me."

"He hates everyone."

"Apart from Jem."

"Yes, apart from Jem."

"Jace has James's eyes. I noticed that when I saw him. Magnus, can you promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't die? Please, I can't let the last reminder

of Will die. Please get him through this, or I don't know what will happen to me."

"Don't worry Tessa. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Thank you Magnus. You really are magnificent." Tessa smiled slightly and stood, hugged Magnus and left the apartment. She walked down the stairs and onto

the busy New York streets. It was funny how, although it was spectacularly different, it still felt familiar, like home.


End file.
